


Just That Once

by Anica



Series: Hanni-verse [10]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Brief Mention of:, Cannibalism, Drunk Kissing & Groping, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Homewreker!Alana, Homophobia, I Can't Write Angst, M/M, Post Mpreg, Separation, Will Knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:00:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anica/pseuds/Anica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:<br/>Will does something that results in Hannibal's anger and jealousy. Somewhere down the line Will moves out but he and Hannibal (who holds a grudge) still interact because of Hanni</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just That Once

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, my bad. 
> 
> Thanks to 14Shades for the prompt. Might have tweaked it a bit. I'm fluffy.

In the end, Will would say, it was a bunch of small things that lead to the events of that dreadful night. He wasn’t trying to make excuses, except … he was. It was the only way he would be able to get through his day without falling apart. 

First it was the Charity Ball invitation that Will found in the trash. He hated the event but always went to make Hannibal happy. The older man would fuss over him so much more, knowing how uncomfortable these social events made Will. Afterwards, Hannibal would spend hours trying to make it up to the younger man. Hours! 

Then there were secrets. He knew the other man well enough to know when something wasn’t being said. When something was being avoided. Will tried to call him on it but Hannibal would just reassure him that everything was okay.

And then Hannibal went hunting. A few times over the last few week. That was odd. Will checked the news for the Ripper but Hannibal had changed his MO years ago and never left bodies to be discovered. No one that had gone missing fit the older man’s criteria. 

Will sulked. Hanni was in bed, Hannibal was out, so he had a few glasses of wine and called Alana. She came right over. 

Together, they had more wine. And then a few beers. 

They stood in the doorway of his son’s room. He was tucked in, his stuffed dog held tightly in his arms, while Winston slept at the foot of the bed.

“I sometimes think about how he could have been our son,” she says softly. “He would have had blue eyes.”

“He has Hannibal’s eyes,” Will tells her as if she doesn’t know. Hannibal, with his pretty maroon eyes and his damn secrets. 

“So do you ever think about it?” she asks. “What it would have been like if we had children?”

Will shrugged. “A few times,” he admitted but didn’t mention that those times were long before his son had been born. 

“Remember that night you kissed me... The night we kissed?” Alana asks as she moves out of the room. 

“Yes. You were very kissable,” Will tells her with a chuckle as he fallows her into the kitchen.

“If I knew that was my only chance,” she says softly as she presses him against the counter. “If I knew that, I would have stayed.” 

She kisses him then. Her lips are just as soft as they had been all those years ago. They smell sweet but slightly artificial. Good Alana. Sweet Alana. Alana who doesn’t carry invisible scars. Alana who does not need to hunt. Her small hands are everywhere at once, pulling at his shirt, slipping into his hair, undoing his belt and slipping inside. Her kiss is hard but her hands are gentle as she slips one inside his boxers, and there is noting shy about her grip around him. Will’s hand goes around her hip and every part of her is soft. 

It’s so different from kissing his lover. She is small and fragile in his hands. He needs to be gentle. Which he can be but it’s usually because he wants to be and not because he’s afraid of hurting the other person. 

Which is wrong. He should not be afraid. There should be hard muscles under his hand, tightly coiled strength and powerful hands in his hair, pulling him into the kiss just the way he liked it. 

He comes to his senses the same time he hears a deep cough from behind her. Alana jumps away as if she’s been scolded. Her hands fly to her mouth and she turns red.

“Hannibal-” She starts but stops because she doesn’t know what to say. 

“Are you sober enough to drive?” Hannibal Lecter asks, because he could smell the alcohol in the air and see the empty bottles. 

“Yes, but-” 

“Good, please leave Ms. Bloom,” Hannibal steps away from the doorway.

“Please, just let me explain,” She begs but she’s moving towards the door. 

“You are not the one I want or need an explanation from!” Hannibal speaks through clenched teeth. 

The room grows silent and Will quickly sobers up. Alana had never seen Hannibal upset and feels foolish for being surprised. She leaves but neither man pays her departure any attention. 

“Nothing happened,” Will tells him but when he takes a step towards the other man, Hannibal takes a step back. “Just please listen!” 

“No, no I don’t believe I can. I thought I could, but I can not. Not right now.” Hannibal turns on his heels and leaves the room before he does something he’ll regret. 

Hannibal takes the stairs to their bedroom two at a time and starts packing a bag. 

“This is ridicules!” Will says from the doorway of their closet. 

“Which part, William? The part where you had your hands around her?” Hannibal asks a he picks out clothes. “Or the part where she had her hand down your pants? I can smell her on you.”

“It was a mistake,” Will grabs Hannibal’s shoulder as the man passes and finds himself pushed against the wall. It wasn’t gentle but it wasn’t as rough as when they’re being passionate. 

Will shuts his eyes and flinches away but nothing happens. He opens his eyes to see confusion mixed in with the anger.

“You’re afraid of me?” Hannibal asks, and takes a step back. He might have been tempted but he had enough self control. Anger was never a motivation for his kills. “After all these years, you’re still afraid of me?” 

“Hannibal, I’m not … I know you wouldn’t …” And it’s true. Will isn’t afraid. “ Just reflexes”

Hannibal nods but Will sees the doubt as the man backs up and starts to pack again. 

“Hannibal, please listen to me,” Will comes close but doesn’t touch him this time.

“No, not right now,” Hannibal shook his head. “Give me time.”

“What do I tell Hanni?” Will asks, his eyes fill with tears as he sees Hannibal pick up his bag.

“That I had an early meeting,” Hannibal shrugs and walks out. He stops briefly in his son’s room, kissing the sleeping boy before leaving.

At the sound of the door closing, Will feels a jolt run through him. He leans against the wall and slides down to the floor. This was something he had never imagined. Now that it was happening, it still didn’t feel real. Will wanted to wake up, with Hannibal holding him and telling him that this was just one of his nightmares.

But Will can’t wake because he doesn’t sleep that night and neither does Hannibal. 

** 

When the next day came around, Will was mad. Six years together and Hannibal just walks out over a stupid mistake.

He ignores Alana’s calls and doesn’t let her corner him in his class room. 

Will is defensive when he finally sees Hannibal. They could have worked it all out yesterday. He would have begged yesterday. Not today.

“You were acting weird! Weirder!” Will huffs. “We might have had a few to many but that was it. What you saw was it! I swear, it was the first time. Only time!”

“So I act in away that you find strange and that excuses your groping in my kitchen?”

“Your kitchen? And all this time I thought we share everything here.” Will isn’t sure why he even says that but he’s upset. He would have found something to argue about no matter what Hannibal had said. 

“Not the kitchen. Remember that in case the authorities ever do show up,” Hannibal fires back. “What did I do to cause such distrust?” 

“What did you do? What did I do? You know Alana means nothing-” 

“Nothing?” Hannibal rose from his chair. “I remember when you drove to my house from Wolf Trap to tell me that you kissed her!” 

“Yes, six years ago!” Will rises as well. “You want to end all of this over a drunken kiss?” 

The question silences them both. Neither thought this would ever end. 

“If you don’t trust me, then maybe it’s best we take a break,” Hannibal says softly and sits back down, not looking at Will. 

“Maybe if you don’t trust me, we do need a break,” Will sits as well. Yesterday he would have begged, today they’re taking a break. “I’ll take Hanni to Wolf Trap.” 

“You’re not taking m- our son.” 

“His school is on my campus. You work longer hours,” Will reasoned. 

“I’ll cut them,” Hannibal quickly stated. He’d give them all up if needed.

“Then cut them but till you get them straightened out, he is better off with me.” 

Hannibal doesn’t argue. He agrees with that fact and can’t bring himself to even wish it was different. 

“I can’t not see him,” Hannibal says, and it’s the closest Will ever heard the other’s voice come to breaking.

“I know. Me either,” Will tells him, the words are painful to even say because of the fear they stir up. 

After that they quietly discuss their son’s future. Weekdays and weekends. 

This is suppose to be just a break. They don’t mention the boy’s birthday coming up at the end of next month.

**

Telling Hanni was the hardest thing either of them had to do.

“Don’t understand,” The four year old shook his head. 

“Daddy and papa need sometime apart. Like a time out,” Will Explains.

“Were you bad?” Hanni asks.

“No one was bad,” Hannibal says before the other man can play the martyr.

“You’re going to stay with me in the cabin for a few days. Remember where that is?” Will asked but Hanni wasn’t having any of it. 

“I don’t want to!” 

“You want to just stay with papa?” Will asked, hurt but understanding. This house was the only home he had ever known. 

“No!” Hanni’s voice rose. “Daddy has to stay.” 

“I’m sorry, sweet boy,” Hannibal said gently, “This is just how it’s going to have to be for now. I‘ll see you on Friday.”

Hanni’s face fell. Friday may as well have been a distant planet. The little boy’s time wasn’t measured by days but by the things he did with his parents and friends in his pre-k class. Hanni ran to his room and hid under his blanket. 

Will sighed, “We’ll start tomorrow.” 

***

Will had owned his house in Wolf Trap before he ever met Hannibal. After they moved in together and had their son, that house became a small getaway for the family. It had lots of open space for bonfires and a lake for fishing. The closest thing to camping that the doctor would allow. 

Electricity and heat still worked. Will looked around the place that used to be his home. It had not changed in the years he had lived in the city. 

But he had.   
Six years ago he would have loved the solitude. Now, he kept looking over his shoulder, ready to share whatever happened to be on his mind with his partner, only to be hit with reality all over again. 

***

Hanni had been inconsolable Tuesday night after school. He wanted to go to his house and sleep in his own bed and eat desserts that only papa made. He wanted his papa’s song. 

Will called Hannibal, propping up the iPad on the bed so they could see him and the other way around. 

“Papa,” Hanni gave an excited squeal. 

“Hello, my boys,” Hannibal said smoothly, sadness just touching his smile. “I miss you.” 

“I miss you too, papa. I want to go home,” Hanni said, and Will couldn’t hold it against him, not when he wanted the same thing. 

“We forgot our bedtime books,” Will explained. “Think you could read to us?” 

“Of course,” Hannibal moved around till it was obvious that he was in their son’s room. He positioned the iPad as they had. “All snuggled in?” 

“Snuggled,” Hanni confirmed.

Hannibal read Rikki Tikki Tavi. Will rolled his eyes but it was with a smile. 

**

Tuesday turned into Wednesday and that into Thursday. The two fathers were in constant contact about their son. Will would send him pictures of Hanni playing or getting ready for bed. He sent pictures of the art projects that Hanni made and at night they would call for their story. 

And every car ride, every meal and every free moment, Hanni would ask for his papa. 

Suddenly it was Friday and Will was kissing his son goodbye inside the school.

“Remember, today you get to see, papa!” 

The boy was excited but then frowned, “You’re not coming?” 

“No, you get to have some papa-time, all right?” 

The boy looked like he was going to cry.

“You’re going to have fun,” Will assured him. Hanni just gave a shrug. Will gave him one more kiss and left.

**

Hannibal came early to pick up his son on Friday. He held on tightly, buried his face against the boy’s jacket and nearly cried. 

“I missed you, papa.” 

That almost undid him in the parking lot. He pulled himself together.

“I missed you too, ready to go home?”

“I want daddy,” Hanni said, his voice low because even though he wanted daddy, he didn’t want to lose his papa again. 

“I know,” Hannibal said, and he really did.

**

Hannibal returned Will’s kindness. He sent pictures and called at bed time so he could read all the prince’s line from the stories as he had always done. Will knew them by heart. 

It was a good weekend, but between the lessons on the harpsichord, drawing, and bath times, Hanni would cry for his daddy.

** 

“What you doing?” Hanni asked as he stood on his tippie toes and tried to see over his papa’s arm. 

“What are you doing.” Hannibal corrected and pulled the boy onto his lap. 

“That’s daddy,” Hanni pointed to the picture his papa was drawing. 

“It is,” he said softly, his pencil moving gently over the familiar lines of Will’s face. “Would you like to draw as well?” 

“Yes,” Hanni reached for the scalpel only to have his fingers gently smacked away.

“Are you allowed to touch that?” Hannibal asked sternly as he reached for an extra pencil.

“No,” Hanni shook his head, rolling his head up to look at his papa, “Sorry.” 

Hannibal accepted that with a nod and gave Hanni a sheet of paper. “What will you be drawing?”

“Daddy,” Hanni tilted his head up to look at him again, “I want him to come home. And Winston. But daddy more.” 

“I know,” Hannibal dropped a kiss on the small nose. “Me too.” 

And he did.

But he was above begging or admitting he was wrong.

Which he wasn’t, Hannibal still believed. He was not the one found in such a compromising situation. He might have over reacted but he was not wrong. 

Deep down he knew that Will was the kind to stay faithful for as long as Hannibal would have him, but seeing him with Alana… A beautiful, young woman who Will himself had fancied not to long ago… It woke a fear in him that he did not know existed. A fear he thought he was above. 

It was the fear of every man with a younger lover. Will was nearly a decade his junior. It might not make a difference now but it would one day. He could be selfless and give those years back Will. Give Will a chance to be with Alana or maybe someone else his own age. Someone who he could grow old with instead of watching the other grow old. 

And he was also angry. He was angry that his bed felt cold, his house to big and his night was to quite.

Quite except for the sound of his son crying down the hallway. 

Six years ago he would have loved the solitude, now he was reaching for the other side of the bed, only to be hit with reality. 

**

The weekend passed and Will swung by Hanni’s school during his lunch hour, unable to wait another moment to hold his boy. It had been a horribly lonely weekend. He didn’t find the same comfort in Winston as he once had. 

“Can we go home tonight?” Hanni asked, as he threw his arms around his daddy.

“We’re going to Wolf Trap tonight, my love. Winston missed you.” 

“But I want papa,” Hanni frowned. “Why can’t we go?” 

Will didn’t have an answer. “Go play, baby. I’ll see you after school.” 

“Papa packed dinner,” Hanni said, looking sullen, “He said to make sure you eat.” 

Will smile was sad but still there. Of course, Hannibal packed him dinner. 

It gave Will hope. 

** 

Tuesday found both fathers facing their son’s pre-k teacher. Hanni had been in a fight. 

“I will admit that this behavior is very unusual for your son, but you must understand our zero tolerance policy on bullying.” Mrs. Sanders said. 

“Bullying?” Will leaned forward in his chair. “It was just a fight over some stickers. It wasn’t bullying. My son is not a bully!” 

Hannibal laid a hand on Will’s knee and Will sat back. 

“You have understand, Mrs. Sanders, our son is having a hard time due to a change in our living situation in the past week,” Hannibal said calmly. 

“A change?” Mrs. Sanders asked and Will could tell it was more out of being nosy than caring. 

“Yes, we are currently separated,” Hannibal said and Will cringed. 

“I see,” Mrs. Sanders said with disapproval. “It’s really none of my business but it’s hard enough for a child to be exposed to your style as it is but now it seems there is even more stress that you’re putting on him.” 

Will gapped in outrage while Hannibal rose.

“You are quite correct Mrs. Sanders. It is none of your business. The only thing that our son has been exposed to is a caring, supportive environment,” Hannibal rose and leaned over the desk, weight supported on his knuckles. “I will also remind you of the time and place that we are in. Your personal beliefs have no barring here and I will ask you to keep those opinions to yourself. If you chose to do otherwise, I warn you that I am friends with the editor of Biltmore Daily and that people are far more interested in reading and reacting to small mindedness in their own hometown than the current affairs of their government.” 

Hannibal stood straight, fixed his tie in a menacing manor, and gave a curt nod, “We will make sure our son’s behavior does not repeat itself. Good day, madam.” 

Will resisted the urge to smirk at the pale woman who set at her small table, her mouth slightly opened as she watched the elegant man leave. 

Hanni was waiting for them outside the classroom on a little red chair. He hadn’t moved like he was told but once he saw his papa, he jumped, ran and buried his face against the man’s pants leg. Apologizes were mumbled over and over. 

“You’re going to apologize to the boy you wronged as well as your teacher tomorrow,” Hannibal told him, his voice stern but even and gentle. 

Hanni nodded eagerly and raised his hands to be picked up, “Are we going home papa?” 

“You’re going with daddy today, my sweet boy,” Hannibal told him gently, his voice suddenly tight. He picked up the boy and held him tightly as he carried him to Will’s car. 

Hanni fussed and cried and Hannibal did his best to sooth him. 

“You handled yourself really well in there,” Will said softly. This was the first time they spoke in person since they separated. “Love it when you get assertive.”

Hannibal chuckled, and leaned against the car. “She is an unpleasant woman.”

“That‘s putting it mildly,” Will said, because he had never liked the way her eyes felt on him.

Hannibal’s smile was so inviting, Will couldn’t help but lean forward, only to stop when he realized the other wasn’t meeting him half way. He turned away, cheeks burning.

“Will, we should talk,” Hannibal said gently. 

“Yea, talk.” Will snorted. He might not be good with social cues but he knew what ‘talk’ meant. “I better get him home.” 

“Maybe tomorrow, I can meet you for lunch?” Hannibal asked as he got Hanni into his car seat. 

“Yea, sure.” Will shrugged. “I’ll call you tonight. For a bed time story.” 

Hannibal nodded, dropped a kiss on Hanni’s head and, “Till tomorrow, Will.” 

Will nodded and got into his car. 

**

Will felt like slamming the steering wheel and yelling till his throat hurt and he wasn’t able to teach. He couldn’t do that without scaring the child in the backseat. 

“I want papa,” Hanni mumbled from the back seat.

It took all of his self control not scream at the boy then. He wanted Hannibal, too. He wanted not to be a screw up. He wanted to take it all back. He wanted to do it for himself as much as for his son. 

Will gripped the steering wheel tightly and didn’t reply. 

** 

Winston started barking just before he heard a car pull up. Will quickly came to the door, expecting to see Hannibal only to freeze up when it was Alana. 

“Hey,” she said, while Will looked at her dumbly. 

“Hey,” Will replied and stepped on to the porch, closing the door behind him.

Alana didn’t look surprised. “You weren’t taking my calls. Neither is Hannibal. I’m not surprised but I .. we’ve been friends for a long time, Will.” 

“Maybe you shouldn’t try to contact Hannibal for a while,” Will advised. And don’t walk alone down dark alleys, he wants to add but doesn’t. 

“Yea, I … I’m so sorry, Will.” She says it with her eyes on the ground and she does look sorry but Will picks up something else. 

Will takes a step back, “It shouldn’t have happened.” 

“I know,” She said softly and then she’s looking up at him through her lashes, teasing her lip with her teeth. “But was it wrong?” 

Will feels her loneness. He’s surprised he never felt it before but he doesn’t blame himself. He isn’t responsible for everyone else’s feelings. 

“It was wrong,” Will said, his voice rough. “You can’t decide after all this time that you want to see if we could work. Hannibal and I work.”

“You weren’t working that night,” Alana reminded. “You called me!”

“I needed a friend!” Will leaned against the door, “I needed alcohol, and a friend and a few hours to talk about the things Hannibal does that drive me crazy. Isn’t that what people in relationships do?” 

“I’m sorry, Will,” and this time she looked at him. “I guess I let my feelings cloud my judgment. Hannibal took a leap that I couldn’t and I was so hurt. Two men I had feelings for at one time or another, living happily while I was alone.” 

She started to cry and Will put a hand on her shoulder. “I love you Alana, but not the way you deserve to be loved. You will be. You just have to let someone in.” 

**

Will did feel better after she left till he laid down in bed and reached over only to remember there was no one there. 

** 

The lunch date had to be canceled due to a case and Will couldn’t say he was disappointed. He really wasn’t good at civil talks over cups of coffee. 

Will put his foot down when it was time to pick up Hanni from school. The day had been without incident, Mrs. Sanders told him without meeting his eyes, much to Will’s amusement. 

Hanni was quite, and nothing Will did would cheer him up. He even made pancakes for dinner but the only result of that was Hanni tattling on him during his phone call with Hannibal. 

“I love you,” He told the boy when it was time to get tucked in. “Tons and tons. Did you know that?”

“Yes, I know.” Hanni nodded. 

“What’s wrong?” Will asked, even though he knew the answer. 

“I want my papa,” Hanni couldn’t get it out without tearing up. 

“I know” Will climbed into the bed and pulled the boy close. “I miss him too.”

“Papa misses you too,” Hanni said, his face buried in Will’s flannel shirt. 

“He does?” Will asked out loud without meaning to and wondering why that surprised him. 

Will stayed with Hanni till the boy fell asleep. 

**

Will showered, finished a book he started over the long weekend and watched TV on his tablet since there was no cable at his house. He hadn’t been sleeping. It wasn’t a surprise. 

Winston started to whine and ran to the door. A moment later Will heard a car door, foot steps and then silence. Will reached for the safe box that held his gun, withdrew it and walked over to the window. 

He let out a breath, shoved the gun into a drawer and opened the door. 

“Were you just going to stand here all night?” Will asked, and then smirked. 

Hannibal was leaning against the banister on his porch, hair not gelled and in his face, no tie or vest under his jacket. The top buttons of his shirt were open and it wasn’t tucked into his pants. 

“I was considering it,” Hannibal said, he ran his tongue in over his bottom lip in a manner that Will came to recognize as thoughtful.

“Are you drunk?” 

“No, Will,” Hannibal frowned, then smiled. “One glass. Large glass.”

“Come in,” Will stepped away, a smirk pulling on his lips. He always had a soft spot for the moments when Hannibal wasn’t so well put together, especially since those moments were few and far in between.

Hannibal walked by him, breathing in deeply.

“Did you just smell me, Dr. Lecter?” Will’s smirk grew into a smile as the door closed behind him. Moment’s later he found himself slammed against it.

“Shut up, William,” Hannibal said, no heat in his voice. He leaned in close, his hands no longer on the younger man.

Hannibal took another deep breath and turned away but was quickly pulled back by Will’s hands on his jacket. 

“Stop. No games.”

“This was never a game, Will,” Hannibal told him, exhaustion in his voice. He was done fighting. “I thought this might be what you needed.”

“Tell me what it is you think I need?” 

“Someone that you can trust,” Hannibal tried to move back but Will stopped him again. 

“I trust you. You were acting weird. I’m a profiler,” Will shook his head. “I don’t know what I was thinking. Six years, and you really think I don’t trust you?”

Hannibal rested his forehead against the shorter man. “I gave you a lot of reason not to trust me in that time.”

“At first, yes,” Will shrugged, and snaked his hands around the other man’s neck. “You spent six years proving to me that you’re not the same person. Are you that same person? Tell me why you were acting so weird for the last month.”

Hannibal sucked in his bottom lip and ran his tongue over it before nodding and pulling away. From his pocket he withdrew a small wooden box. He turned it over in his hand and then held it out for Will. 

Will let out a little breath, and than closed his hand around it tightly. 

“It’s not a pair of earring by any chance, is it?” 

“I’m not asking.”

“You’re not?” the corner of Will’s lip twitched up and he looked at Hannibal over the rim of his glasses. “Just like carrying it in your pocket?”

“I’m not asking because when I saw you with Alana…” Hannibal shook his head and Will had never seen him look so uncertain. “I won’t say it looked right but I believe my opinion might be biased. It’s what you wanted at one time. You owe it to yourself to see it through.”

“Hannibal,” Will shook his head and smiled at the older man. “At one point I believe, I told you I didn’t find you all that interesting. Don’t treat me like a child. I know what I want.”

Will opened the box and chuckled. It was beautiful just as he had imagined it would be. A dark sapphire stone set within in a sleek, wide platinum band. He had told Hannibal before that he did not want diamonds. Hannibal listened. He had always listened. 

“What do you want, Will?” Hannibal asked coming closer.

“Your forgiveness more than anything,” Will looked up at him. “I’m sorry. It was a mistake.”

“I know,” Hannibal said, taking Will into his arms. 

“I want to come home,” Will breath caught in his throat.

“It was not a home without you,” Hannibal tells him, and leans closer. 

“Ask me,” Will tilts his head up. 

Hannibal chuckled, “would like me on my knee?” 

“To start,” Will grinned. 

Hannibal pulled back and raised a brow. “There is dog hair on the floor.” 

Will’s laughed, his head rolling back. It felt so good to laugh again. “I have missed you so much.” 

Hannibal kneeled, holding Will’s hand in his own. “William Graham, will you do me the honor of marrying me?” 

“Hannibal Graham does have a certain-” 

Hannibal’s grip grew tight and he yanked Will down to the floor, then flipped Will on to his back. He straddled the younger man. 

“Enough. Are you going to marry me?” 

“I‘ve eaten the rude with you. I have killed for you. Of course I’ll marry you,” Will relaxed against the floor and pulled Hannibal down by his shirt. 

“A simple yes would have sufficed,” Hannibal couldn’t help mutter before his mouth was claimed. 

Will kissed him, only partly to shut him up. Not another word was spoken that night. Not out loud. Everything was heard.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make keep them separated for longer, but they just can't stay away from each other. Review and make my day!


End file.
